


#1: the imposter

by keymlks



Series: onigiri occurrences [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu is a little shit, Fluff, Gen, Impersonation, M/M, Miya Twins, Plotless, Twin Shenanigans, i think, identity theft?, miya onigiri, osamu doesn’t appear sorry, suna is sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keymlks/pseuds/keymlks
Summary: atsumu doesn’t know where and how he got the idea, but they’ve always been like that. the miya twins, identical twins. there was a ton of impersonating involved in their childhood.or the one where atsumu pretends to be osamu
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: onigiri occurrences [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785547
Comments: 4
Kudos: 204





	#1: the imposter

atsumu doesn’t know where and how he got the idea, but they’ve always been like that. the miya twins, identical twins. there was a ton of impersonating involved in their childhood.

“identity theft” osamu had called it once. atsumu thinks it’s consented identity theft. which could probably be relabelled as identity borrowing.

but this time is probably much more along the lines of identity theft. there’s no particular reason why he’s decided to do this, he just thought it would be funny.

the setter swings open the door to the main outlet of miya onigiri. it was a small shop with glass doors and tables surrounding the counter. osamu would normally come here everyday except sundays to work. but usually, if there was a volleyball match, he’d be at the stadium, serving onigiris there.

(atsumu once asked if he did that to cheer for him but osamu levelled him with a glare that said ‘as if i’d do anything for you’)

luckily for atsumu, osamu’s gone to sign some sort of contract with kita today, so he’s free to wreck havoc here. 

he’s even temporarily dyed his hair black for greater effect.

“the store’s not open yet-“ someone shouts before a small head peeks out. he looks like he just graduated from high school, and atsumu already feels slightly bad for doing this.

just kidding.

“oh, miya-san!” he greets and atsumu stuns for a moment because he realises he doesn’t know the name of this boy.

he did not think this through.

“i thought you weren’t working today?” the boy asks and atsumu prays to every deity out there that he has a name tag pinned on his apron somewhere.

katsuragi asuka

“ahh that got cancelled,” atsumu smiled reassuringly, the smile he knew osamu gave when he wanted to be friendly. 

sure they had the same face, but osamu’s smiles were much more gentle and rounded while atsumu’s smiles were sharp and mischievous. or what suna called ‘that shit-eating grin’.

katsuragi made a face of realisation and nodded understandingly.

“so uh, i was preparing for the opening of the day.” katsuragi mentioned nervously, pointing to the counter. atsumu blinks. he doesn’t particularly know what osamu does before opening — the only few times he’s been here before the shop opened for the day was when the shop was officially opening.

the few other times he’d just drop by to annoy osamu a little, but he never had enough time to observe what osamu did in the morning.

“miya-san?” the kid called out again, staring at atsumu innocently. 

“oh yeah sure, i’ll go wipe the counter.” atsumu nodded and apparently it was the correct answer because the kid mirrored his nod, smiling as he went back to do whatever he’d been doing.

he zones out as he wipes the table — he doesn’t actually know what he’s trying to gain by coming here. he just wants to see how far he can get without getting caught, and the fact that he’s already stayed here for the past five minutes without getting discovered was already sort of a feat.

this was so much easier when they were still kids.

“miya-san, you forgot your apron.” katsuragi reminds about a minute later, passing atsumu a neatly folded apron.

“right,” atsumu smiled gratefully as the kid went to the back again, going back to do his actual job. atsumu quietly wonders if he’s already figured out that he wasn’t even osamu because atsumu knows osamu never forgets.

a lot of things have changed since high school but osamu’s cautious nature was definitely not on the list.

he’d been staring so hard at the counter that he hadn’t even noticed when the glass door had opened again.

“trying to burn a hole into the counter?” atsumu’s gaze immediately snaps up to the voice. 

suna rintarou.

he’s definitely going to ruin his plan. he’s probably already seen through his well thought-out disguise.

“um, the store’s not open yet.” the boy says as he peeks out at the man before glancing at atsumu.

“is osamu not in?” suna asks and atsumu wants to smash his head into the counter. his plan crumbling apart, just like that.

katsuragi blinks nervously and glances at atsumu, making a weird face.

“isn’t he...?” katsuragi starts uncertainly and atsumu feels a glare of pride that shouted: hey, this kid did believe him.

“no, no, that’s his idiot twin.” suna waves his hand dismissively.

“ughhhh sunaaa, my perfect disguise!” atsumu groaned, flattening himself down onto the counter. 

“miya-san has a twin?” he asks, sounding somewhat amazed. “they look the same.”

“we’re identical twins,” atsumu mumbles from the spot in his arm sarcastically. suna snorts.

“and i thought you were just here because ‘samu threatened you.” suna smiled leisurely.

“uhh, i’ll drag him out if you want?” suna asks katsuragi, pointing at atsumu like he was a piece of vermin.

“no!” atsumu slammed the table angrily, startling katsuragi. “i’ve dedicated myself to this role.”

“this is identity theft,” suna replied, raising an eyebrow.

“no, we’re the same person.” atsumu fixes the cap on his head. “twins have almost the same dna.”

“ugh, whatever, do you know where ‘samu went?” suna asked again, inching towards the exit.

“dunno, he’s your boyfriend.” atsumu replied, salt evident in his tone. suns rolled his eyes before pushing open the glass door, exiting with quick steps.

although before leaving, he peeks his head back in, smiling lightly. “actually, i knew where he went, i just came to check in because osamu thought you’d pull something like this — you know, since you dyed your hair black.”

the door swings shut before atsumu manages a response and instead, the setter just glared at the door. 

“um, miya-san?” katsuragi asked cautiously. “are you going to…?”

“no, i’m not going to leave, i’m going to spend the entire day impersonating ‘samu until he returns.” atsumu huffed indignantly.

“um, sure…” katsuragi mumbled quietly, shifting uncomfortably. “thanks for wiping the tables.”

atsumu shrugged, waving his hand dismissively as the younger boy went to the back to continue doing whatever he needed to.

atsumu’s phone vibrated with a notification and he didn’t even need to look at the message to know who texted him.

samu 8:09am  
get out of my store you bastard

**Author's Note:**

> this is so random i just thought it would be funny
> 
> if you liked it pls request for more ideas?? things that could occur in the onigiri store because my creativity is absolute shit


End file.
